BlackMail
by Lady Abbess
Summary: Haninozuka Yasuchika finds out. Rewriting/Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

Haninozuka Yasuchika thought that he has seen the worse in life because of his older brother, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but now, feeling that his eyes had popped out, he scrutinized a picture that was left in the empty Third Music Room of Ouran's famed Host Club. He blinked and took of his glasses, wondering if he had just seen right. Maybe it was a prank, a practical joke or that the twins must've been messing with him and that there was some hidden camera in the room. There was no logical explanation, other than the one running in his mind. Any second now, he expected the ground to open up and swallow every human being on the face of the planet, and that the sky was going to be filled with flying pigs. 

He gulped and took a last look at the picture and wondered. _Does Hunny know? Does Tamaki know and Kyouya, too? Do they all know?_ If what the picture was showing was true, it meant that he had just stumbled upon one of the many secrets of the Host Club.

If it was true, it meant that Fujioka Haruhi was no boy.

_**

* * *

30 minutes before…**_

The Third Music Room was empty, except for the hosts who were there, and despite being in a meeting, no silence reigned for a record-breaking noise volume echoed around. Fujioka Haruhi could not help but be flustered when Ootori Kyouya whipped out photographs of her when still a child, courtesy of her dad, Ranka, from his school jacket and showed it to the others. Enduring earlier taunts from the twins, Suou Tamaki's expression went from hurt to delighted, snatching a few from Kyouya and gushed out almost immediately at how cute she was. Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru thought so too, voicing their opinion of growing her hair to the length it used to be. Hunny held on to a favorite, and kept on showing it to Morinozuka Takashi. The man nodded and said that she was cute.

Not being able to take it anymore, Haruhi yelled at them and turning to the smirking face behind eyeglasses, she exasperatedly asked, "Why on earth are you doing this, Kyouya-senpai?"

The Shadow King fiddled with the remaining photos in his hand, chuckling softly. "I was planning on making a collection of childhood photographs of each one of us, but I was not sure of adding yours because, as you can see, you are bright-eyed little girl, not a boy like everyone thinks." He replied, hints of dark humor lacing his words. "And I'm sure they'd like to see them. Come now, Haruhi, don't be selfish with your fellow Hosts."

She was miffed, "You did this to make fun of me, didn't you, senpai?"

"There is no gain in such an action, Haruhi. I was under the impression that you knew me well by now, it seems, I must be greatly mistaken. Pray tell, what would be my reason in doing what you say I did? And I was sure that it would be no big deal with you, Haruhi. I don't know you that well, too, maybe."

"Senpai, there is still gain in what you just did. Right now, I'm terribly embarrassed and annoyed. In doing this, you would have obtained the profit of amusement. You must be enjoying this greatly, senpai."

"Sad to say, yes, Haruhi – I am greatly amused. Maybe featuring baby pictures in our magazine was such a good idea, I imagine it would be in demand."

"Oy, Tono!!! Quit hogging and start sharing!!!" Hikaru shouted, pulling at the photos in Tamaki's hands, gaining everyone's attention. "Yeah, share and let go!!!" Kaoru tugged at his arm.

"No!!! Never will I hand them over to you, you scoundrels!!!!"

"How dare you call us scoundrels, Tono!!!" They yelled back.

_They sound like they're rehearsing for a play…_ Haruhi thought.

In their game of tug o' war, a few minutes following their shouting bout for the possession of Haruhi's pictures, there came a fluttering sound and all looked up, watching the pictures gently falling to the ground. Tamaki and the twins both felt a shiver and they turned, only to find Haruhi with a death glare for them and she was shrouded in a dark aura that could rival Nekozawa Umehito's.

"Pick those up." She vehemently hissed; temper outdoing a newly woken Hunny and Kyouya combined together.

"Yes, ma'am."

The three quickly went to work, hurriedly picking up and piling the snapshots, panicking under Haruhi's galre and the rest of the host club members was unnerved (even if Kyouya won't say he was) real good. Once the task was finished, what Haruhi rightfully owned was returned, accompanied by choruses of apologies and no one wanted to comment any more about the pictures.

No one noticed, through all the chaos, a lone picture on the floor under a couch, almost completely invisible.

_**

* * *

Back to present time…**_

It was Yasuchika's sharp eyes that caught sight of the photograph left behind by the Host club and thought of what to do with it. He pocketed it and wore his glasses on, a mixture of expressions on his face.

He knew that Haruhi was different from the other hosts, yet he never had realized just how different _she_ was. There must be some reason behind her cross-dressing in school and if it involved the Host Club, he might be able to use what he finds out against them and be able to rid of them, so his older brother would come back to the Karate Club and fulfill his role as a Haninozuka.

The photograph also helped him understood the reason behind the affections she had been receiving from them, and now he could tell that, smart as she was, she was completely dense. Dense in a sense that she could not even tell that there was something in Tamaki's family thingy, the games and the way the twins kept on saying she was their little plaything and in Kyouya's constant debt-adding that somehow became tradition every two days. Chika, at first, thought that those guys were gay but now he understood it all.

The photograph was an advantage he has on the Host Club, especially on Hunny, and while the thought of having Hunny to succumb to his demands was great, his curiosity increased more and more.

He had to know why.

Why she was doing her bit as a host and why she puts up with them.

Chika suddenly wondered why he became desperate to know it, but he really had to know why.

Of course, he must make sure that his discovery should be kept from everyone, especially Hunny and especially Morinozuka Satoshi. No one should know what he was up to, and for his scheme to be successful, he had to rig up a plan to piece the information from Haruhi as cleanly as possible.

And blackmail seemed to be the best thing that made perfect sense to him.

* * *

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackMail**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

Despite the commotion they had caused in her life, Fujioka Haruhi brought her pictures along to school, noticing that one of them had gone missing, probably in the Third Music Room, were they fluttered like leaves in a windy autumn day. Quietly she cursed her fellow Hosts, namely Ootori Kyouya, but she shouldn't let him hear, and looked around in case he was near. She asked them first, when the music room was occupied only by the seven of them, but they gave her no positive answer. She sighed and decided to look around the room after club activities, placing the pictures on the table, thinking that if she asked every student she happened to meet she'd find her lost one.

"Haruhi-kun, is she really your niece? She is too kawaii!!!" A girl in her class squealed out.

"Oh, she looks a lot like you. She could pass as your younger sister."

"Where's she studying at?! Can we meet her, Haruhi-kun?"

"Will she go to Ouran?"

Another migraine was forming in her head again, and she rubbed her temples, knowing that her love-struck designators would continue on bombarding her with questions about a nonexistent niece of hers. It was a lucky thing that they believed her story or else, she would have people questioning for the truth. Hunny-senpai tugged at her sleeve and she looked at him, blinking. "What can I do for you, senpai?" She asked. "Is something wrong, Haru-chan?" He asked in his cute, little voice. "Oh, I'm just asking them if they've seen one of these pictures, it's gone missing. None of them did, though." She replied; worry trying to break into her calm face.

"We're sorry, Haruhi-kun." The girls chorused.

"Ah, there's nothing to be sorry about. I am the one who should be sorry because I troubled you with such a small problem. It was little Yu-chan's favorite picture of her, that's why I'm looking for it." There was a small smile on her face, but it was enough to make them melt in delight.

"Aaaaah, Haruhi-kun, you're so sweet!!!!"

"But are you sure you won't need help in looking for it?" One of the twins' clients drifted to their table, touched by Haruhi's story.

"No, no, I'm fine by myself. It wasn't your fault anyway." With that, a dark glare on her calm face was directed at the King, the twins and the Shadow King, all four felt a shudder and tried to avoid her gaze.

* * *

Haninozuka Yasuchika winced at a bump on his head, fault of Morinozuka Satoshi, and focused on his mission. _Extract information as much as possible._ It was like a mantra that he kept on repeating over and over. He had successfully convinced Satoshi that the reason he canceled practice was for him to be able to use the library for his assignments, adding that his club members needed to study too. The young Morinozuka granted that one as a valid reason, saying that a brain is more important than strength. Chika snickered a little when he recalled Satoshi berating him afterwards, realizing how selfish his decision had been. 

He walked in and closed the large oak doors behind him, eyes searching for the slim figure of Fujioka Haruhi. _If I were her were would I go?_

At the literature section he found her, scanning through thick books and noticed that she was reading Milton, he scowled and looked with disdain at the mammoth of a book, hating every single page after his teacher had assigned him that one for his book report.

He let his eyes roamed a little further up and concentrated on her face, brown eyes; thin lips and mousy hair, then felt a blush on his cheeks when it shouldn't be there. _Why am I acting weird now that I know she's really a girl?_ He helplessly wondered, and a small part of him regretted ever finding the picture. He was starting to act like some lovesick puppy, always thinking of her.

Chika saw her differently now, no longer was she a male in his eyes, and he could see her the way she used to be years before. Perfectly female with a charming smile and bright eyes, wearing a yellow sundress with certain flair in her movements, and to think that he hadn't noticed it before. He blinked and thought that he was beginning to act and sound like Tamaki. _God, not Tamaki, no._

Chika gulped and decided that it might be better to just retreat, continue his mission some other time.

"No!!! Do not retreat!!!" A chibi form of himself popped in his mind, donning a military officer uniform, shouting nonsense and other profanities through a small megaphone.

"Who on earth told you to back off?! Think of success and that it'll only be achieved if you blackmailed this girl!!!" Chibi inner Chika yelled again, banging his helmet on a picture of Haruhi, and his head still attached to it. For a moment, Chibi inner Chika staggered a bit, seeing stars but he shook it off and started scolding him again. "If you succeed, you'll be able to rid of the Host Club and Mitsukuni would be with us again, all of us waiting for him at the Karate do Club!!!!" Chibi inner Chika stacked miniature figures of the Host club members on a huge pile of firewood. The real Chika asked his inner self where he got those plastic figurines. Chibi inner Chika held up a Host Club brochure and in a matter-of-factly tone, he said, "Kyouya sells them for 99.95 and I got them at a discount of only 59.9, really cheap, huh?! It's no wonder though, they're so small."

"I don't remember buying them…"

"Of course, you won't!!! I took over your body when you were fast asleep one afternoon!!!"

"You what?!?" Real Chika yelled that one out loud, not inwardly.

The librarian passed by and shushed him.

Chibi inner Chika shushed him, too.

"On to business, then." The real Chika mumbled, shrugging away his inner self and stalked off to where he had seen Haruhi with Milton earlier. She was gone. _She can't be gone!!!! Where on earth could she be?!?!_ He frantically looked left and right, up and down, and all around, too preoccupied, and was greatly surprised when something gripped his shoulder.

"OBI WAN KENOBI!!!!"

"Chika, it's just me!!!! It's Haruhi!!!!"

The librarian passed by again and shushed them both, leaving an apologizing Haruhi and a Chika with an over-palpitating heart.

* * *

"So you were looking for me, Chika?" Haruhi asked. 

"Hai, senpai."

"No need to be formal. Call me Haruhi."

"Uh, hai. Haruhi-senpai."

_Sigh…_

Haruhi flipped through a book, that wasn't Milton anymore, and bookmarked a page. "Is there something wrong?" She asked, finding it awkward to talk to Hunny's younger brother when both of them had no real acquaintanceship; they just knew that the other existed. She observed him carefully and sweat-dropped at the fire of determination in his eyes. _For what, though?_ Chika looked like he was debating something in his mind and saw him inhale precious oxygen quite greedily, a pale blush on his cheeks.

"I heard that you were looking for something that was missing, senpai. A photograph if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, I am looking for it. Why?"

Chika fidgeted a bit, uncomfortable at the way her big, brown eyes focused on him.

_Cute…_

_Oh no, not cute!!! Quit looking at me like that!!!_

Chibi inner Chika cheered him on. "Go get him, er, her, tiger!!!!"

"It seems that this is the one you're looking for, am I right?" He slipped his long fingers into the pocket of his school jacket, pulling out the photograph he discovered underneath a couch yesterday. _Haruhi's photograph…_

"Yes, that's it!!! Where'd you find it?!?"

"In the Third Music Room."

"I really lost it there." _Those guys are dead meat._

"Mind if I may make a comment, senpai?"

"No, I don't at all. Go on."

"You look better with long hair."

Haruhi's eyes widened.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally done with this one… And I thought I couldn't. How d'you like this one, neh? Please review, pretty, pretty please!!! Oh, and Dark Cinderella's chapter two might take a while, school starts next week. I'm already forbidden to watch television… (I watched though, yesterday…) I can't wait until they forbid me to use the computer except for projects… 

Chibi inner Chika, in my opinion, is too cute!!! I really liked him. Oh, and if you don't quite get what Obi Wan Kenobi has to do with anything at all, Chika just exclaimed his name because he was so surprised. He felt like saying it whenever he's surprised. (I just made the last sentence up…) It was supposed to have Yoda in it… He really wouldn't fit the punch line…

I haven't put Mori in this one… Oh man!!!! Maybe next time.

_Thursday, May 31, 2007_


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackMail**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

* * *

"W-what do you m-mean…?" She stuttered a bit, face slowly flushing and inwardly, she was beginning to panic.

_What should I mean?_

Chika's lips grew into a much wider smile and felt that he was enjoying himself. _Maybe I should blackmail more people…_ He gently grasped the photo away from Haruhi's fingers and pocketed it again. "You really shouldn't try denying it anymore, Haruhi-senpai. Won't work with me, that story of yours about having a distant niece." _How to start this… Hm? Straight to the point or break it to you gently?_ "I suppose you want to know what this conversation is all about. Don't worry, I'll tell."

Haruhi was wondering what on earth he was up to, his smile was creeping her out and somehow reminded her of Kyouya's when he was being his Shadow King self and/or was adding a few more figures to her debt. His motive was unknown, but whatever it was Haruhi realized that it involved her or someone related to her. _What on earth would he gain in associating with me?_ She took in a wry glint in his eyes that Hunny would never have. _Too mature for his age…_

"I'm sure you're aware of my dislike of the Host Club, senpai." It was no question. He paused to acknowledge her slow nod. "I want it gone. But if that was too much to ask for, I want Hunny away from it. No Haninozuka should be acquainted with such a petty little organization. I want you to help me. If you are unwilling, then, I'll just use your photograph here to cause a big commotion. The Newspaper Club would like a good story that's not bogus."

"I don't see why such a commotion would occur if people would know the real me."

"People believed you were a guy. If that was okay with the teachers, it won't be okay with the student body, it was too much deception, Haruhi-senpai. Even with a valid reason. Even if girls scream their heads off, loving the moe, I'm sure that they would be heavily disappointed if you weren't the guy of their dreams."

"They would understand, I know it."

"You hope too much."

"So do you."

"Same difference."

"What?!?"

"Never mind. You're vital to the Host Club, too vital if you ask me. The unveiling would just bring too much of a trouble for your petty little Host Club to handle."

"You're going through all this trouble just to get Hunny-senpai out of the Host Club?"

"Mori-senpai, too; don't forget, where Hunny goes Mori always follow. Once two members are gone, all would fall into place." _Goodbye to the Host Club…_

"This is crazy." Haruhi scoffed.

"No, this is blackmail."

* * *

_Sing a song of Sixpence_

_A pocket full of rye_

_Four and Twenty blackbirds_

_Baked into a pie…_

Chibi inner Chika popped into the scene again, dancing gaily and wearing a squire's suit this time, skipping to the beat and carrying a pie. He headed towards a little kitchen and placed the pie on the table, got a knife and began slicing the pie up. Then, he stopped. "How on earth could someone bake blackbirds into a pie?" He asked no one in particular. The gay tune droned on, offering no answer. "Fine, be that way." He went on to cutting up his pie.

_When the pie was opened_

_The birds began to sing_

"Wait a minute… What…?" Chibi inner Chika was surprised when a little blackbird flew up to his shoulder and started twittering, the pie was a sight of black feathers and apple filling. "Oh no, my apple pie!!!!"

_Wasn't it a dainty dish_

_To set before the King?_

"Did somebody say King?!?" Tamaki popped into the scene, chibi but a bit taller than Chibi inner Chika (we shall call him Chibi inner Tamaki!) and danced the jig. He stopped and looked at the ruined dish on the table and the wailing Chibi inner Chika. "My, what an awful pie. Did you bake it?"

* * *

"Haruhi!!!! What's happened to you?!? Did you forget that we have a function this afternoon????" The twins bounded up to her, ignoring the librarian, who just huffed and walked away. "You're pale, Haruhi." Kaoru said, playfully pinching her cheeks. "Have you seen a ghost?" Hikaru joined in, tugging at the sleeve of her jacket. "Or is it Nekozawa-senpai that you've seen? We understand perfectly, Tono clams up and twitches whenever he's around." They chorused, "Anyway, shall we?!" They linked their arms to hers and dragged her off. 

Haruhi blinked and groaned at them in protest.

_Blackmail…_

She looked around and saw Chika's smirking face, disappearing into one of the aisles.

* * *

_Little Miss Muffet_

_Sat on a tuffet_

_Eating her curds and whey_

"Hello, I'm Little Mr. Hunny; I sit on a little chair, eating cakes and cookies because Little Miss Muffet has gone away." He recited, playing with Bun-Bun. Little Mr. Hunny was in the Third Music Room, empty for the time being, and decided that he wanted to play and play he did. Dress up was one of the things he started loving when he joined the Host Club.

_Along came a spider_

_And sat down beside her…_

"What's that? A spider?" He said, peering carefully around him. Then dropped SpiderMori from somewhere in the ceiling, and sliced up some more cakes for him. "Ah. I'm a spider, but I don't know why." He said in monotone. "Shhh, the author made you one." Little Mr. Hunny whispered to him. "Oh. Sorry." SpiderMori drawled.

_And frightened Miss Muffet away…_

"Little Mr. Hunny is not afraid of spiders. And because he's friends with him, Little Mr. Hunny let SpiderMori stay." Hunny cheerfully concluded.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking 'what on earth is going on with this writer?' Well, I don't know what's going on with me but I really wanted this in the story… Start of classes in my school was rescheduled to next week and so I'm trying my best to come up with as much updates as I can. I was advised to make my updates longer and I think I should.

* * *

"_I hope you don't mind if you answer some questions of mine, senpai. My curiosity is grabbed by your situation."_

Haruhi scowled and absent-mindedly poured the tea into her cup, doing a sloppy job at it. It spilled a bit, gaining her full attention and hurried with a napkin to wipe it dry. "Haruhi-kun, daijobu?" A client of hers asked, hands clutched together. "Yes, Haruhi-kun, are you okay?" Another joined in. She smiled at them both, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for the concern, I really appreciate it."

"_What made you join the club?"_

"_An accident…"_

"_Accident? Care to elaborate…?"_

"_No, but since you're blackmailing me... Maybe I should…."_

"_Of course, you should."_

"_Anyway… it happened when I was looking for a quiet place to study…"_

A designator of hers offered to pour the tea for everyone and she thanked her profusely, making the others to want to pour the tea too. She sighed, although it didn't matter to her right now, she was still a bit rattled. _I really should tell Dad not give Kyouya any more pictures…_

"_I ended up in the Third Music Room because I thought it was empty. Then, I found them…"_

She glanced at the twins and Tamaki, not feeling any more annoyance, and shook her head. There was no use berating them anymore, what was done was done and what she needed to worry about was dealing with Chika and his schemes. But as she looked at her fellow Hosts, she thought about the difference it would make if Kyouya didn't flourished her baby pictures.

* * *

**A/N:** So how do ya like it, yah? I really hope you would review this one, yah. It would be truly appreciated, yah. And right now, I'm really crazy, yah. Because school days would soon come along and ruin my life (again). Well, not exactly ruin, but terrorize it again what with the crazy terror teachers and lots and lots of homework and stuff. So I could safely conclude that my life would be ruined, yah. 


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackMail**

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Ootori Kyouya watched the sour look on Haruhi's usually plain face and wondered what had gotten her so worked up that afternoon. He had noticed her glower at him for a fraction of a minute and when he looked up again; she was busy talking to her clients about something. The girl's mood must've been caused during her trip to the library (the twins did reported that she was rather perplexed when they found her there). Maybe he should inquire the fussy old librarian there and ask if something happened in the library earlier. The Shadow King continued on with his work, storing the task on a portable shelf in his mind that had a sign on it that read "for later".

In another corner of the room, Suoh Tamaki had froze a bit earlier, feeling another death glare sent his way and turned a bit to look who decided to hate him just now. He nearly fell over when he saw that it was Haruhi and moped in his little corner of woe, gaining words of concern from his princesses.

"Wrong!!!" Hitachiin Kaoru exclaimed, holding up a placard that had an X painted on it in a bright red shade.

"Aw, it was Hikaru-kun that we had picked…" A girl sighed.

"Sorry, ladies. Better luck next time." Hitachiin Hikaru told them, placing a placard with a check painted on it in a bright green shade.

"I wonder how Haruhi-kun can tell you apart."

"Me too!!!"

"Yeah."

"Sometimes, we wonder about it, too." Kaoru confessed.

_Tons of times..._

* * *

Chibi inner Chika decided to pester the real Chika into going to the Host Club and blackmail Haruhi some more before the weekends. Tomorrow was a Saturday and he wouldn't be able to talk to her anymore until Monday. Somehow, it made him feel sad. The real Chika jeered at that and made Chibi inner Chika pout. "You know what? You're mean, mean, mean!!! You really should lighten up! You're like the Big Bad Wolf with a constipation going on. Just wait till your face turns green." Chibi inner Chika retorted; he and the real Chika never go along well. He hopped to a small spot in his room in Chika's mind and pulled out a manga volume of Naruto. The real Chika blinked and asked what copy was that one. "This chapter is where Deidara and Sasuke dukes it out. Well, not totally, but there's some real action there." Chibi inner Chika replied, blinking as well. Then his small (big but smaller than Chika's) eyes narrowed and he asked, "Why do you want to know?" 

"Uh… You see, I just wanted to know… Just curious…"

"Aha!!!! I knew it!!! You do like Naruto!!! So there really is something you like, wait till I tell Chibi inner Hunny."

"WHAT?!? And who's Chibi inner Hunny?"

"My older brother. Of course, if you have Hunny, I have a brother who's the chibi inner version of Hunny. I am you, after all."

"There's nothing to say to that…"

"I'll tell Chibi inner Hunny then he'll tell the real Hunny. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"You can't!!!"

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Whatever. I'll still tell."

"I hate you; you're a traitor!"

"Suck it up."

* * *

The manageress of the Host Club ran into someone she hadn't expected to see in the Third Music Room at all. Renge was surprised to find Hunny's younger brother trudging slowly in the corridor, heading to the club. She was about to ask him what his business were with the hosts when she noticed that he was muttering incoherent words under his breath and did not acknowledge her presence. 

_How rude…_

She just shrugged and went on her way to meet with her dear friend Hazuki, who, at that time, was the president of the Drama Club.

* * *

"Neh, neh, would you like some chocolate cake, Eliza-chan?!?" Hunny exclaimed loudly, and cutely, bounding up to one his client's chair and offered her a plate with a generous slice of the cake. 

"Ano, arigatou, Hunny-senpai." The girl blushed profusely.

"Would you like some more cake sliced, Mitsukuni?" Mori asked, holding up the knife to emphasize his point.

"Yes please!!!"

* * *

_"I was so intimidated by them that I fell over and broke something."_

"_You broke something, senpai?"_

"_Mm, and when I stood up, I found myself with an 8-million debt, courtesy of Kyouya."_

Chika stood outside the cursed doors of Lady Pink, knowing that what lay inside there was Hunny's environment, the place he had exchanged in place of his spot as master of the Karate Do club. Wondering what had drawn him to the place, Chika placed his hand over the door knob and opened the door.

_"What a very lame reason, senpai. But I can't blame you."_

* * *

Chibi inner Chika popped in again, wearing the beloved Ouran uniform and was very stunning in blue. Well, that was just his opinion anyway. He waved and gave a big grin that the real Chika would never manage. He was after all, real Chika's alter ego. He waved again. "What on earth I am doing waving like this, you might ask." He started, "Well, you see. Lady Abbess is really happy that a lot of you gave positive comments about this story. We promise that we'll do better in more chapters to come!" Chibi inner Chika was really pleased with his little speech and in popped Chibi inner Abbess, towing a small red notebook and a red fluffy pen. "Oh hi, Chika. What are you doing here?" She asked, pleasantly surprised in seeing him. "I should say that to you." Chibi Chika said, grinning more from ear to ear. "I was, uh, just passing by." Abbess replied. 

"Whatever. Guess what? I get to address lots of people today!!!"

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh!"

"If you say so."

"You are sarcastic."

"And you're not?"

* * *

"Ah, Chika-kun! You're h-here?!" Several voices sounded their views out loud while a few just kept whatever they were thinking to themselves. Only the twins were excited to see them, secretly hopping that they'd get to referee Hunny-senpai and Chika's match, and hopped to him. "Afternoon, Chika!!!" They chorused and patted him square on the back. Chika just faked a smile and readjusted his shouldn't-be-there glasses as Satoshi puts it. A few, like Tamaki, were expecting to find flying pigs or raining cats and dogs outside on a very nice day. Kyouya just took note of it in his black notebook, much to Chika's chagrin. Honey-colored eyes similar to Hunny's scanned the room and looked at the faces staring back at him. _What? Have I no right to be here?_ And when he met large, brown doe eyes did he feel the smile on his face to be genuine. He heard a small cough and looked up at one of the twins. "What is it… um…?" He tried to remember which twin was which. 

"It's Kaoru, Chika-kun." _Is it really that hard to know who is who?_

"Aa. Sorry about that."

"It's fairly fine. We do know how hard it is for others to know who is who when it comes to us two." Kaoru replied.

"It is quite a pain, yes. But we try to live with it even if it means being known as just 'the twins'." Hikaru joined in.

"But you shouldn't worry about us!" Kaoru chirped.

"I'll make sure that I'll always be there for Kaoru when it was the world against us two!!!"

"Oh, Hikaru-kun!!! Arigatou!!!"

"Kaoru-chan should not be afraid anymore!!!"

"Hai!!!" And they hugged each other, gaining squeals from girls who were avid fans of the 'brotherly love' ploy, even if their take on it just now was rather different from ones before.

"It's just so sad, isn't it?"

"Yes." One sniffed.

Chika looked at them with disdain.

_Idiots…_

"So, Chika-kun, what can we do for you?" The Shadow King approached, glasses glinting and hiding the emotion in his eyes, which was curiously curiosity. He mused on reasons why Chika would be in the Third Music Room, and during club session, but only one thing was snug in his mind, that he was there to challenge Hunny in another of their pointless duels. _Still…_ _The boy didn't look as hostile as he used to whenever he came here._ Kyouya's brilliant mind couldn't quite discern what exactly the boy was up to. _He actually seemed happy._ "I cannot let you duke it out with Hunny-senpai, Chika-kun, since it is club session time. Shouldn't you be with your club?"

"Ah, yes. We had a day off, senpai. And I have no intention of dueling my brother today. It is a Friday, you know."

"But I cannot see what Friday has to do with it, Chika-kun." Tamaki butted in, being quite intelligent that day.

"I just felt like it." A shrug followed.

"So, is there anything we can do for you?" Kyouya repeated.

"Yes." Chika took a look once again at the one person he knew who had brown doe eyes that almost covered her whole face and smiled.

"What is it, then?" Hunny skipped to them, curious when he heard that his younger brother had no want of a fight, with Mori close behind him.

"I would very happily like to designate Fujioka Haruhi-senpai, if that's alright with you people."

Silence reigned.

Then chirping crickets followed.

After a few minutes, somebody finally had the guts to speak out.

"Say what?!?"

* * *

The tension in the air was so thick that one can slice it into parts with a knife ad the silence was unbearable. Well, almost unbearable. Haruhi could not deny disliking whatever her ears could hear from the female clients in the room, whispering and huddled in a corner, as she sipped her tea and eyed the blonde haired middle-school student sitting in front of her. Whatever reason Chika might have, whatever excuse, she felt them all to be bogus for she knew that Chika was here because of the photo and of his blackmailing her. Maybe he was here to remind her that he had her playing putty in his palms. After their encounter in the library, Haruhi mulled over their exchange and realized that there was sense in Chika's blackmail. She realized it when she remembered that the other Hosts didn't want people to know. She remembered it because of the incident during the physical examination some time ago. 

And thinking that Chika could be right all along, that the Host Club would be obliterated when people knew her secret was making her edgy. _If the Host Club was gone, I won't be able to make money for my debt and maybe Kyouya-senpai might decide to increase it a bazillion times more because it was my entire fault…_ Sometimes, she wondered why she even bothered to study in Ouran. Of course, it was her want but looking back, there were other good schools out there, but since Ouran was the best, why not have the best?

Something on my face, senpai?" Chika asked serenely but his face expression was far from angelic. He was devious and Haruhi's logical mind didn't like it one bit.

Her eyes narrowed and she saw Chika's hand reached down and patted a pocket on his jacket.

_I now have reason to hate cameras and photography…_

"What on earth is Chika doing here, Hunny-senpai?!?" Hikaru clucked, glaring at his senpai's younger brother.

"I really don't know!" The smallest Host of blonde hair and honey colored eyes exclaimed, holding on to Bun-Bun.

"Neh, do you know, Mori-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"No."

"Nothing at all?"

A sigh. "Satoshi told me that Chika had been acting weird lately."_ Exactly why would he cancel Karate Do club practice?_

"It seems that Chika had decided to become friends with Daddy's daughter." Tamaki popped in.

"What do you mean friends?!?" _Can't you see the little brat's designated her as his host?!?_

"Hikaru, you shouldn't shout like that." Kyouya told him, scribbling on his notebook. _Ii data…!!!_

"And I suppose you have a better way of handling this, senpai?" Kaoru pulled his brother down.

"Actually, yes."

"And what may that be, O Almighty One?"

"Why don't you just ask him instead?" Tamaki butted in again, much to Kyouya's irritation.

"Oh right, brilliant, Tono. Why don't you go ahead?"

"I'd rather not! I, as King, am not doing trivial things like that!"

"Fine then. How about you, Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru nudged the Shadow King very carefully.

"Not me. I don't do that, Hikaru, as I am the King's advisor."

"It's Kaoru." The guy said in contempt, "How about you, bro?"

"Nope. Haruhi wouldn't like it. How about you do it?"

"No way!!! Hunny-senpai?"

"Nuh-uh!! Chika-kun wouldn't like it and we might just end up fighting again, neh, Takashi?"

"Aa."

"Then Mori-senpai would go." The others chorused.

_It all comes down to this…_

* * *

The afternoon passed by quickly without any more run-ins with Chika or the rest of the Host Club and Haruhi was happy for it. Everybody had been talking about Chika's little visit earlier and she could still hear tidbits of it being passed around half the entire campus. It wasn't alarming at first, especially since everyone heard about Kasanoda-kun before and it turned out that he was only Haruhi's friend. What made it so controversial was when Mori barged into their little zone of silence, asking what Chika's purpose really was. It was so _embarrassing_!!! She wasn't really embarrassed, after all it wasn't her under question or the one asking the question, but she was sure Mori-senpai was since he was only egged on by the others. 

_Damn rich bastards…_

She decided to stop by the supermarket, in case of a sale, to try reduce her frustrations in half or gone at all.

_Tomorrow is a Saturday._ No one would mind.

* * *

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere_

_The way they hit her I just stop and stare_

_She's got me love stoned_

_Man I swear she's bad and she knows_

It was too early that Saturday morning and she was greatly annoyed at whoever was texting her, taking out her cell phone and flipped it open. Being a commoner that she was, she was given a phone by the twins and almost everyday they were bothering her with calls and messages, and all were driving her crazy. Not so crazy at first, though, until Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny and Mori got her number from the two. She sighed in irritation and read the new message:

Moshi-Moshi, HArUhi-chan!!! HoW wOUld you like 2 spEnd a DAY wiTH the SEXIEST ANIMALS alive?!

_All that for nothing…_ She shook her head and calmly texted a reply that said a very firm and very clear:

NO!

Haruhi went back to folding the laundry and placing them in their respective places in her and her father's cabinets. She can't clearly remember when her phone had gotten that tone and she was thoroughly perplexed by that. _Had someone messed with it?_ And she decided that it were the twins' doing. It was the weekend so why can't they give her any peace of mind? She finished with her earlier task and headed off to list down her needs for school for next week. She was going to set out for the bookstore later in the afternoon after she had finished her chores.

_Hey! Hey!_

_You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_No, it's not a secret!_

Who on earth would have that kind of ring tone? She shook her head and thought that only one person in her contacts list would have that sort of ring tone set in her phone. She wondered what happened to the simple one she downloaded that was sang by Utada Hikaru and how those ear sore ones managed to find their way to her. Tired of rich people antics, she opened her phone and read the message. _Baka Tamaki…_

Haruhi-chan! Father had read what those rascal twins sent you!  
Don't ever agree to going with them! Father would not let you!

She frowned, annoyed. _What on earth was he thinking? _Haruhi wanted to just throw her phone away to keep her sanity but decided against it. Ranka had already taken her number and often contacted her every time something had come up.

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Even if I fall in love with someone else once again_

_I'll remember to love, you taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Now it's still a sad love song_

_Ah, finally. My normal ring tone._ She looked at the contact details and saw that it was Hunny-senpai texting her. She wondered what her senpai needed from her.

Neh! Haru-chan, would you like to eat cake with me? Afterwards, we'll go watch a movie with Chika-kun!  
Can you believe it? He asked me to watch a movie with him!

"That's improvement." She muttered but knew that Chika was just trying to take his blackmail a step higher. She'll just have to see it for herself then but what about her trip to the bookstore? "Ay-yay-yay. This is too troublesome. I'm sure Hunny-senpai would feel offended if I refused him. Damn rich bastards…" Haruhi thought of a way to reason with Hunny that she can't go with him and Chika. She blinked and just pictured Hunny's dewy puppy dog eyes, teary and bright, and his lips in a pout, quivering. _The patented puppy look of doom…_ "Tch… I hate my life."

Sure, Hunny-senpai. At what time?

* * *

**A/N: **Thankies to those who reviewed. But Mi-chan's feeling a bit blue right now since I got no more reviews. So please, feel sorry for chibi Abbess and review! Hope you like this one! 


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackMail**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 5_

* * *

As expected of the Haninozuka family, Fujioka Haruhi found the two brothers trying to chop each other's head off, much to the amusement of the crowd. She rolled her eyes and marched up to them, clearing her throat loudly enough for them to hear. Hunny, who was about to lunge at Chika, stood up quickly and gave her a very cute greeting while his brother Chika, unfortunately, was in the middle of a cool-looking flying kick aimed at Hunny's small head and due to his intense concentration was surprised of the sudden noise and ungracefully flailed a bit then fell on the ground, a poor heap of Chika-ness. Picturing the pink cellular phone in her bag, Haruhi wondered if replying positively to Hunny's text message was her doom. Spending a school week with them, rich annoying bastards, was bad enough, what about being with two on a Saturday? _Actually, I'm still thankful that it was Hunny-senpai and Chika I'm with. Even if the latter's trying to blackmail me with a photo that he shouldn't be in possession with._

Hunny was in a panic. "Chika!!! Are you still alive?!? Wahhh…!!!!" He ran around in circles.

"He's alive." Haruhi weakly said, rubbing her temples. _Only an idiot…_

"Is that true?!" Hunny was teary-eyed, puppy-faced and pouting.

Chika coughed and sat upright. "Why do you have to clear your throat so loudly?" He groaned. Chibi inner Chika was laughing maniacally at him for being such a clumsy little boy. "You're such a klutz." Chibi Chika said. "Leave me alone, I'll be busy the whole day." Real Chika snapped back. "Oh yeah, be all that on your date with Haruhi, huh? Wait… Pause and rewind in slow motion…" Chibi Chika had a television appear in front of him. "Is that a flat screen?" Real Chika asked. "Yes, haven't seen one? No? Pop your eyes out, then." Chibi Chika snickered. "You idiot, I've seen one already. I have one in my bedroom. Hey, isn't that me from earlier? How'd you get that?!?!?!"

"Nasty fall from a cool-looking flying kick. It's a turn-off already."

"Shut up, will you?"

"Uh, Chika, we weren't talking…" Haruhi sweat-dropped. _The fall must've bamboozled his brain…_

"Chika-kun! You're alive!!!!!!!"

"Of course, I am, aniki. And was I talking out loud?!?"

"Yes." Haruhi answered.

_DAMN IT……!!!!!!_ The real Chika did a flip-over in his mind while Chibi inner Chika roared with laughter, rolling on the floor.

_

* * *

_

Chibi inner Abbess was also rolling on the floor with laughter, the laptop on her table forgotten for awhile. "I can't believe I typed that…" She gasped and clutched at her stomach. A few minutes later after insane laughter, she wiped a tear from her eye and with a straight face, she said, "It wasn't really that funny, now that I think of it."

"So is that why you were cleaning the floor before?" Her brother's voice drawled from the other room.

"Hey, you shouldn't be here!!!"

"I'm not even inside that room!"

"Oh yeah."

"You're an idiot."

"And you're an ass."

"I am not."

"Am too."

"Then Chika's the monkey."

"What's he got to do with this?"

"It was random."

_

* * *

_

"Hurry, Chika, Haru-chan!!!" The small blonde waved to them from the ticket booth, jumping up and down; ecstatic for it was his first time to be in a commoner movie house. He was the one who had suggested that they try out watching movies there despite Chika's hesitation. Chika just shook his head and gave in. "I'm going with a baby, not a brother…" He whined to himself.

"Hunny-senpai, where's Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked, after she reached him.

"Ano, Takashi is busy today and wouldn't be able to come."

Haruhi looked at Chika, who tried to look innocent. Somehow, she felt that he had something to do with it. _Guilty as expected._ She frowned when he sighed and winked at her. She wouldn't ever be able to understand rich people and their actions.

Chibi inner Chika grinned and wanted to pat the real one on the back. It _was_ his doing that Mori could not be there because both of them knew that if he was there, he'd ruin everything and suspect that something was up. If Chika was to compare them, Mori and Kyouya both appeared to have some sort of sixth sense. They'll ruin all his plans. And goodbye to 'Project: Goodbye Host Club'. _Somehow, it hadn't made any sense._

Satoshi and he had projects to be passed on Monday next week and Satoshi had voiced his concern for not being able to finish them all. Chika, having done almost half, had much free time and decided to put it to good use, like blackmail. But, if Satoshi found out that he had the time to spare, he'll bother him and ask him for help, and Chika couldn't afford the obstacle, so the conniving Haninozuka went to Mori and told him that Satoshi was having troubles with his school work and wondered if he could help. "After all, senpai, who'd be better to give help than his own brother?"

"Shall we buy the tickets now?" He announced to the two.

"Oh yes, please!"

"Sure."

He walked towards the ticket booth, Haruhi and Hunny on his trail, and asked the lady the schedule for the movie they were going to watch and how much.

Haruhi inched closer, curious of what they were going to watch, and listened.

Hunny looked up to see that there was a big screen above the booth that flashed the movies showing in each theater, fascinated. "Ne, Tama-chan would like this!!!" He grinned.

Chika handed them the tickets after purchasing them and watched Haruhi scrutinized hers.

"Don't like it?"

"No… I love Harry Potter."

_

* * *

_

Tamaki was a stunning man; yes he was, with his French features and blonde hair. It was a few of the many assets he has and he knew that the girls adored him. And so he wondered why he was forced to wear sunglasses and a hat. He looked at Kyouya and was met with a "don't talk look". Muttering a string of French words, he ate some popcorn.

The twins frowned as Hikaru snatched away the popcorn for themselves. "Tono, you should know how to share!!!!"

"Kaoru! That's mine!!!" Tamaki yelled.

"I'm not Kaoru, I'm Hikaru."

"Why do I always get blamed?"

"Uh, I'm sorry… I wasn't sure of who it was… Hehehe…"

They heard a scoff. "Will you please behave yourselves and act like the age that you are? People are looking."

The three had nothing to reply to that and had popcorn a piece.

"Shouldn't we go inside the movie house now? We've already bought tickets, oh and look, Chika, Hunny and Haruhi are going in." Kaoru pointed to the three they were following.

"Yeah… Whose idea was it again that we were going to follow them?" Hikaru smirked.

"Oh, it was Kyouya's." Tamaki replied, oblivious to what he was implying.

"Yes, and I wonder why…" Kaoru grinned back.

Kyouya's eyeglasses caught light. "There's something very fishy about Chika nowadays. And also Haruhi. She appears to be tensed whenever he's around. Something's up and I need to find out why."

"Come to think of it, yeah. He asked Hunny-senpai to go watch a movie with him, and invited Haruhi along. That is strange." Kaoru mused.

"Stranger than strange…" Hikaru joined in.

"Flying pigs are everywhere." They ended.

"…"

"Oh come on, Kyouya-senpai! It's just an expression!!!"

"So, you wanted to find anything that might give us a clue to what's going on?" Tamaki asked, finally catching up. He was being unusually logical today; it appears that his common sense hadn't left him yet.

"Yes."

"Is that the reason why we're going around dressed as bums?"

"Are you trying to annoy me, Hikaru?"

"I'm Kaoru, senpai."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Hey, they've gone in!!! If we're following them, why are we still here chatting like idiots!!!" Hikaru yelled.

_

* * *

_

Chika looked up and thought that he just heard a voice that was very familiar to him, wondering who it was. It seemed so near to them and he wondered if anyone was following. _Nah. Why would they?_

"Well, they were pretty suspicious yesterday." Chibi inner Chika popped in the scene. (Yay!)

"They were?"

"Of course, how could you be so naïve?"

"I am not naïve!"

"Okay… Anyway, do you know that I met a dust bunny underneath the bed last night?"

"What the hell's a dust bunny?"

"Why don't you ask Haruhi so you could take her attention from Hunny to you?"

"…You…!!!"

"He's blushing, he's blushing, and he's madly, madly blushing!!!!!" Chibi inner Chika sang.

_

* * *

_"Senpai, what's a dust bunny?" 

Haruhi blinked. Of all the questions that were to come out of Chika's mouth, it just had to be a hit and miss kind of one. In other words, random. _Why in the name of all things sane is he interested in dust bunnies? Do rich people have them?_ She pictured thousands of maids, like in the Suoh household, and thought that the chances of dust bunnies even existing in these guys' homes were 0. She decided to just feast the young boy's curiosity and answered his question. "It's just like dust. You know, clumps of dust and dirt formed together that they look like blobby shapes? I think that's what a dust bunny is."

"Haru-chan, are dust bunnies cute?"

_Yep, these two are brothers._

"I don't know, Hunny-senpai."

_They are insane._

"Oh."

_Definitely._

"Let's sit here, you guys." She pointed to an empty row of seats. Chika looked at the row and just shrugged when Hunny hopped down on one. "I guess we'll settle here. My aniki's comfortable already."

"Okay."

The two joined Hunny and were seated like this: Hunny was the one on the left end of the row, Haruhi on his right, and Chika on Haruhi's right. (I hope you got that… Just tell me if you guys didn't) The lights were already dimmed; it was only a few minutes before the showing and all they could see yet on the screen were advertisements. They chatted for a while and were completely unaware that there were a group of people, dressed like bums, sitting above them at the upper part of the theater. Of course, it was part of the author's brilliant plan that they wouldn't be able to hear nor tell what the others were talking about so Tamaki's group will remain curious as to what was going on with Chika's exceptional scheme and Haruhi's involvement.

It was still some minutes before showing and Hunny was already bored, he decided to get up, go to the bathroom and buy more popcorn. It didn't really matter to him if he came back late, he could just watch the movie's DVD and catch up on the parts he missed. He wouldn't ask Chika or Haruhi if ever he missed something, both were awful storytellers. He preferred the twins, especially if they were sharing ghost stories.

_

* * *

_

Chika hadn't expected his brother to voluntarily leave. He had been trying to cook up something just to discuss with Haruhi what he plans to do with their trip. An excuse so Hunny wouldn't be dubious if he were to casually talk to Haruhi. He knew his brother was child-like but it didn't mean that he was gullible. Well, maybe he was at times, with cake and sweets at fault.

He coughed and turned to Haruhi.

"Senpai, I'm sure that you're aware with my objective of taking you and Hunny here. It's time to commence Project: Goodbye Host Club."

"That's a lame name."

"I know, don't remind me…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Try and convince Hunny the benefits there would be if he quits the Host Club for starters."

"Are there any benefits?"

"Father would treat him as he did before when he was still in the Karate Do club. I think Father's liking of him decreased drastically and Hunny doesn't like it one bit."

"Why is it that you have to get Hunny out of the club?"

"You see, if Hunny gets convinced and quits, Mori would surely follow. If two Host club members are gone, profits would fall back and you know how Kyouya doesn't like it if profits drop so he'd quit too. The twins would get bored with the sudden changes and quit, too. Tamaki wouldn't be able to handle the club on his own and it would be hid downfall. You wouldn't be able to pay your debt and you'll have no club to pay to anymore. Well, it was an Ootori heirloom, wasn't it? If Kyouya still wants you to pay, I'll handle the check. Don't you think it would benefit you?"

"Maybe. What if I… we, I mean, fail?"

"I'll divulge your secret to everyone. They'll hate you and the club would surely have to kick you out but you'll still have a huge sum to pay. Another effect is that if they kick you out, it'll be too late for them too because they were in on it. They were the masterminds, anyway, and everyone would pay no more attention to your petty little club and profits would fall and everyone would leave. Same end but different way."

"You're a conniving little pesk."

"That I am, that I am."

There was a halt in the advertisements and the film began to play.

Haruhi wondered where on earth was Hunny and why he was taking too long.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Hello everyone!!! Sorry if you find this one too short… It's quite hard for me to balance my time between writing and school work. I'm also busy applying for entrance examinations for college and a scholarship… not to mention exams coming up in a few weeks and a national competition just 'round the corner… Wrote this one alongside chapters for three other stories since I've got two day's worth of free time because I'm down with the flu… Hehehe…


	6. Chapter 6

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**BlackMail**

**Written by:** Lady Abbess

**Message:** Read, enjoy, review!!!

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**A/N:** I love you all!!! You're so kind and generous with all the reviews you've given me!!! Well, here's the update, hope you enjoy!!!

**– 6 –**

Popcorn wasn't supposed to fall down from somewhere up the theater house but it was already the fourth time he was flooded with a bucketful. Haninozuka Chika growled and looked up, wanting to see who the people on the balcony above them were, and failed miserably. His situation was getting annoying more and more every second. Curses raced through his head.

Mitsukuni was having a great time with all the popcorn, though. After all, it meant additional food for free and the popcorn just kept coming.

Haruhi concentrated on the movie and ignored everything else, not wanting to deal with the mess. She was invited not as a babysitter so she would have nothing to do with anything that would occur the entire time she was with the brothers.

Things were that way until something other than popcorn fell on the trio.

A loud splash echoed stridently through the dark room.

Haninozuka Yasuchika ended up drenched in cherry cola.

…:.:.:.:…:.:.:.:…

Kaoru and Hikaru, the Hitachiins of brotherly love, were enjoying all that was happening below them with muffled guffaws under the austere glare of one Ohtori Kyouya, Shadow King revived. One of them wiped tears of joy from his eyes and directed a peace sign towards the bespectacled young man, while the other leaned a little more on the balustrade to watch what was going on. Kyouya frowned more and glanced a little at the chaos, "Six bins of popcorn and ten bottles of cherry cola poured into a small drum cost us more than eating in a commoners' okonomiyaki stand."

"How would you know that, Kyouya-senpai?" One of the twins asked, flicking the leftover popcorn over, aimed directly at the soaked Yasuchika.

Glasses glinting despite the lack of proper lighting inside the room, Kyouya made no reply. He made such a figure that it unnerved his companions, except Tamaki who had forgotten the world around him and was taken by the spell work being shown on screen.

"Forget that I even asked."

"Hey," the other twin said, "What on earth is Haruhi doing now?"

…:.:.:.:…:.:.:.:…

"Haru-chan, would Chika end up sick if he's soaked up like this in an air-conditioned place?" Hunny asked cutely, a finger in his mouth as he looked at his poor, sodden brother.

The girl blinked and thought of what to reply to the question asked to her, trying to wipe some of the cherry cola off Chika's face. "I'm not sure, Hunny-senpai," she answered, gesturing at Chika to remove his eyeglasses, "If Chika has a good body resistance, he won't get sick easily but it he would end up sick, most likely it would only be a simple cold or fever. But then again, you can't take that lightly as well."

Hunny nodded and offered Haruhi another length of tissue.

"Please don't talk as if I'm not here." Chika said, annoyance in his tone.

It wasn't very nice at all to be talked about when you were just right there with the speakers, yes.

But he was more annoyed at the fact that he was red in the face, not because of the embarrassment of being dumped cherry cola on, but because he was embarrassed of Haruhi having to see him like that.

"I can wipe myself, Haruhi-senpai." He said, trying to grab the tissue.

"No, it's fine. Besides, there's no mirror here."

"I'm not a small boy. Please let me do it by myself."

"It's okay." Haruhi kept a hold of the tissue wads and ignored Chika's fingers.

The entire film was forgotten.

And Hunny watched the two of them in amusement as a tune from Hana-Kimi played over and over in his head.

Specifically, the one that went – _papaparaparap pa papararap papara._

…:.:.:.:…:.:.:.:…

Chika tried to snatch the tissue away from Haruhi again, only this time he was fully aware that what they were doing was something a couple would do. It even seemed like flirting to him.

Hell, what was he thinking?

There was no way he should be involved with anyone, especially someone he was blackmailing. Even anyone for that matter! And Haruhi was the last person on the face of the earth to be conscious of the fact that romance existed.

Surely, she was acting as normal as she would with anyone.

But, he looked at her again.

Chocolate brown eyes focused on the task at hand.

He inwardly smiled.

_Kawaii…_

Then, his chibified inner self shook his head in amusement.

…:.:.:.:…:.:.:.:…

An amused Kyouya turned towards the twins, eyes dancing with mirth, and with a level voice, he said, "Well then, I would have to admit that I am confused by all this. Do please enlighten me with whatever is going on."

Hikaru who was growling a little, watching Haruhi and Chika's interaction, snapped at Kyouya with an angry tone, "What do you mean?"

"Then, please. Tell me if you were playing the part of troublemakers or if you were playing the part of matchmakers?"

A few minutes after he asked the twins, there was a snap as Tamaki the Great swung his head towards them, a heated look on his face, and the three knew what he was going to do but had reacted too late.

Something that sounded like a screech first erupted from the French man's mouth, followed by a string of French words, and finally, "What do you mean 'matchmakers'?!?! Who're you matchmaking, you twisted fiends?!?!"

Everyone in the theater house balcony looked at them, as if finally fed up with the weirdly-dressed men who were watching the film with them. A few young children started to cry, obviously frightened with the unsettling outburst. Mothers started comforting their kids and glared at the indecent group.

"Tamaki," Kyouya smoothly said, "if you have no plans on sitting down and behaving like a young heir should, I would have your head."

…:.:.:.:…:.:.:.:…

Haruhi, Hunny and Chika left the theater house hours before the end, considering how long a Harry Potter movie runs, and walked out into the sunlit plaza, which was less crowded than before. The three had no clue of what to do next for the only plan that was made was to watch a movie then go their separate ways. Hunny thought so, at least, and so, like a little kid, he started dragging the two youngsters with him to window shop and look at everything in the entire place. He was happy that he was able to spend that time with Chika with no other qualms.

"Neh, neh, Haru-chan!!!" Hunny called out, pointing to a stall that sells street food. "Are those things safe to eat? Are they good to eat? How do they taste? Neh, neh?!?"

The girl sighed and looked tiredly after her senpai, wondering if there was something that he would know that wasn't existent in the rich people's world. For the past thirty or more minutes, she had to explain to the brothers what takoyaki was, and that bargain stores were real.

_Surely, they would've known that people can buy things for a buck or two._

She turned to Chika who was clearly enjoying her exasperation but other than that, he had an unreadable aura about him, much like Kyouya's when he has something in mind that was either troublesome or just plain sadistic. It could also be both.

Haruhi shuddered and remembered the time he dealt with Hikaru and Kaoru after an unfortunate incident that took things downhill.

_That was scary…_

"Haru-chan, is something wrong?" Hunny asked, placing a hand on her arm. "C'mon, let's take a look at those stalls over there!!!"

Chika's eyeglasses glinted, the gesture too similar to the Shadow King, and he said, "Aniki, aren't you hungry or tired at least? If you are, then maybe we should go to that café there. I wanted to have a seat because we've been walking for I'm not sure how long."

Hunny seemed to have slowed down a little and was less bouncy. He grabbed Haruhi's hand and his younger brother's, and dragged the pair towards the café Chika had pointed to, wondering out loud if the place has the cakes that he wanted to eat.

Haruhi was not enthusiastic, knowing fully well that the situation would have to take a different turn.

…:.:.:.:…:.:.:.:…

A bit annoyed, Kyouya dumped the clothes he was wearing over his own and started walking without bothering to wait for his companions, wanting nothing to do with them for the time being. Perhaps if he hadn't asked Tamaki and the twins to join him, he might've gotten farther in his pursuit of the Haninozuka brothers and Haruhi. Today, he hadn't learnt much but his suspicion was clearly deepened, also his disdain for the younger Haninozuka.

He shook his head and decided that he should be smart about the situation and know when to stop, especially if he was about to go nowhere.

_I would go nowhere with those simpletons with me._

He glanced back when his name was called and knew that Tamaki was agitated still because of what had happened earlier in the movie house.

"Kyouya-senpai, you should at least wait for the people who you're with." One of the twins said.

Kyouya simply eyed them blankly. "I would if it was worth the wait."

"You're no fun, senpai." The other pouted.

"Indeed, I am, Kaoru," He nodded, not minding at all.

The twins blinked and gaped at him walking away.

Kaoru looked at his brother, "This is the fifth time he got us right."

Hikaru frowned playfully, "Let's not play a 'Guess who's Kaoru and Hikaru' game when he's in a serious mood, okay?"

…:.:.:.:…:.:.:.:…

**A/N:** Okay, let's leave the story with this for the meantime. I was a bit lost in the storyline but I've finally gotten to straightening things out so yeah, I'd update soon. Please review – comments are very welcome but try not to flame me. I take things seriously.


	7. Important Notice

**Notice:**

For the longest time, I've put off continuing/rewriting the stories Dark Cinderella and Blackmail for reasons I'm pretty sure you know yourselves – bad storytelling, events that jump out of nowhere, etc. – and other reasons like school and homework, problems at home and all those. I'm not trying to make excuses because I know that I'm a bad writer.

Now that it's 2010, I've made it a resolution to recycle these two fics of mine even if I know that most of you have dropped it, forgotten all about it and couldn't care less anymore. I just don't want to leave both undone. I think I'm perfectly capable of doing a better job now since I'm older and I have a lot more experience but still not that good.

I've managed to salvage the outline I made for Blackmail but not much luck for Dark Cinderella. Since I can't recall a lot of what I wanted for the latter, it would probably end in a way different from how I wanted it to.

I'm not going to post any chapters soon because I want to make sure that I don't screw up again and disappoint anyone anymore (I hate the feeling that gives me) but I guess a lot of stuff would show up on my Tumblr regarding it.

I'll try very hard so I hope you don't hate me anymore and very sorry if all you've received from me is crap when you've expected something more.

I'll be back soon!


End file.
